When Worlds Collide
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: Jack and Jamie are enjoying a normal day of fun when something inexplicable happens. Now they have to work together with those they do not know in an effort for them all to get home safely. Will they ever get home? Or will they never see Burgess again?
1. Prologue: Just An Ordinary Day

"Come on Jamie, let's go have some fun." Jack yelled back to Jamie as he rode the wind into the sky and around the corner. "Wait up Jack!" Jamie yelled as he laughed, trying to keep up with the winter spirit. Jack left said "Catch me if you can Jamie." All of a sudden, in front of Jack, appeared a fast moving line of light! It was too long to go around and too high to go over. Jack felt panic settle in and immediately he was concerned for Jamie.

Jamie was surprised to see Jack coming back towards him, at least this early on in their game. He usually made him run a bit longer. Jamie put a smirk on his face and said "Giving up Jack?" Then he noticed the terror in Jack's eyes, and before he could really comprehend that or feel afraid himself, Jack had scooped him up and was flying as fast as he could.

"Jack what's the matter." Jamie asked, his voice revealing how scared he was. Jack looked at him and said "No time to explain now Jamie just hold on tight." Jamie did so as Jack put on another burst of speed. Jamie now noticed the bright line of light, and realized that try as he might, Jack wasn't going to be able to outfly it.

"Jack, I'm afraid." Jamie whispered. Jack said "Don't worry Jamie, I will keep you safe." If only North or Bunny was nearby with their snow globe or tunnel, Jack could get out of here easily. But it was the wrong time of year for either to be out, too late for North too early for Bunny. The light line was practically at Jack's heels now, and he knew he couldn't keep in front of it much longer. There was no place safe to go, no place where he could escape.

As this thought went through his head, the light hit him and with a bright flash everything vanished from sight.


	2. Chapter 1: Sound Like Fun?

When Jack came to, he was still holding Jamie in his arms, but they weren't in Burgess anymore. Jamie came to just then and looking around asked "Jack, where are we?" "I don't know Jamie. And before you ask it, I don't know how we got here, but I think it had to do with that light…."

They were in a meadow, one that stretched for as far as they could see. All around them were other people, people who were also coming to. Some wore crowns, some were people you could tell were subjects, and some you could tell weren't even from this time and place. Then Jack heard an all too familiar laugh.

"Hello Jack, miss me." Came the smooth yet raspy voice of Pitch. Jack raised his staff and pointed it in the direction the voice had come from, but the only one in that direction was a red haired girl in a green dress. "Now Jack, do we really need the staff? I mean after all…" The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere, "We are old friends." This last part sounded like it came from over his left shoulder, so Jack spun in that direction only to see a couple of kids in orange shirts.

"Come on out Pitch! I can take you." Pitch's laughter came from above and then below, as Jack tried to locate him. "Ah Jack, don't you see? You're in my playground now. Why don't you take a look at yourself?" As Pitch said this last part a mirror appeared in front of Jack. He practically fell backwards over himself. Yes it was himself in the mirror, but not his Jack Frost self. It was his Jack Overland self that was staring back at him!

"That's right Jack, you are no longer Jack Frost, which means that staff you are holding is useless." Pitch said as he appeared in front of him, "It means you have no powers, that you are now just a normal, useless human." Jamie, hearing what Pitch was saying and turned towards Jack, his eyes widening. "What have you done Pitch." Jack asked angrily. "Oh I can't take all the credit. Everyone is here for a reason, they have all angered someone who I am working with." Raising his staff in a threating manner, Jack demanded, "Who are you working with?"

Pitch easily pushed Jack's staff aside and said "Forgetting already you aren't in control anymore, that you have no powers? I could easily remind you, but thank goodness for you I am finding this amusing." Pitch said as he patted Jack's head. "As for who I am working with, I'm afraid it would take too long to list everyone so I will just say who brought us together, the name won't mean anything to you anyways. Dr. Facilier brought us all together."

At the confused look on Jack's face Pitch sighed and said, "I told you it wouldn't mean anything to you. Anyways I am suppose too give you this gift." Pitch held out his hand to Jack. Still a bit suspicious and wary, Jack carefully looked into Pitch's hand. In it he had a snowflake on a chain. Jack looked up questioningly as he took the snowflake from Pitch's hand. "That is your ticket home. Ah but as you notice there is none for Jamie. You of course have to find one identical to yours in order to get home."

"Easy." Jack said with a smirk. "Ah but there is a catch. Someone among those brought here holds the identical one to yours, but you can only ask once if to see someone's. If you do and it's the correct one, then you can go home, but if it is incorrect then you and the person who doesn't match yours will be stuck here forever, our play things if you will. Your companions will be taken from you and you will never find them."

"So what do you say Jack?" asked Pitch. Jack looked up at Pitch, who gave him a wicked grin as he spat "Sound like fun?" That angered Jack greatly and he took a swing at Pitch, but of course he just vanished, his laughter filling the surrounding areas.


	3. Chapter 2: It's Like Leo Is Here!

All around them people were getting the same thing from multiple villains. The girl nearest them, with strawberry blond hair, said "Hi, I'm Nancy and this is my boyfriend Ned." Jack put on his smile that more often than not comes across as a smirk, before replying "I am Jack and this is my friend Jamie." Nancy smiled at both of them before asking "So did you get the whole got to find someone with the same charm as you thing?"

Jack nodded and said "Yeah I did, how do you think we are supposed to find out who has the same charm as us if we can only ask once?" Ned spoke up and said "I guess we have to learn more about the others and then when we find someone similar to the charm holders we have to decide whether or not to tempt fate."

They were all silent for a moment as that thought sank in. Jack broke the silence by turning to Nancy and asking "So who wanted you stuck here." Nancy groaned and said "Edgar Dixon, and I have no idea why it would be him out of the multitude of others who I have caught. He is the only one to have gotten away!"

Jack looked puzzled at this so Nancy explained "I am a detective, and I have solved a lot of cases, although sometimes it feels like I resolve the cases that I have already solved….. Anyways, Edgar Dixon is the only criminal who has ever gotten away from me, and so I have no idea why he would be the one who wanted me here."

Jack nodded, pretending that he understood even though his mind couldn't quite contemplate yet everything that was happening. "What about you, who would want you here?" asked Nancy. "An old friend named Pitch. He wasn't too happy with me foiling his plan." Nancy nodded her understanding and said "I understand what you mean. Hmm maybe we have the same charm. Hey Jack can I see you're…" Ned threw his hand over her mouth quickly.

"Nancy, I think you have forgotten your deductive reasoning is gone. Just because you have a common background of making people mad at you doesn't mean anything. Obviously everyone here has made someone mad at them, otherwise they wouldn't be here." Jack nodded and said "Ned's right Nancy. We need to get to know everyone before we can decide anything."

The four of them looked across the meadow, seeing hundreds of people, each of them talking to someone. "This is going to take a while." said Jamie. Jack looked at Nancy and Ned and asked "Do you think we should split up or stick together?" Ned looked again at the amount of people there and said "I think we can cover more people if we split up. Meet you back here if you don't find someone with your charm?"

Jack nodded and so he and Jamie went towards the kids in the orange shirts while Nancy and Ned went towards the girl in the green dress. "Jack, do you think we will find the right person before asking the wrong one?" Jamie asked, his concern seeping into his voice. Jack flashed his smile at Jamie and said "Hey who do you think you're talking to? I'm Jack Frost, I can do anything, got it memorized?" Jack looked puzzled for a second and said "I have no idea where that last part came from."

"Percy, Gaea said we have to find someone with the same charm as you! I mean how likely is it that we will find the right person?" "Sure Annabeth, the chances are slim, but it's either that or just sit here never escaping." the kid named Percy replied to the girl. The blond eyes flashed dangerously at the sea green eyed, black haired boy, before relaxing. With a sigh she said "Your right Percy, it's just… I'm tired of being a pawn."

They both noticed the two brown haired boys approaching them and dropped whatever it was they were discussing. "Hello fellow capture mates! I am Jack and this Jamie. We're going around conducting a survey on your experience here. Now our first questions are, how are you liking your stay so far and would you recommend this to a friend?" Annabeth rolled her eyes, and Percy groaned at Jack's joking manner.

"It's like Leo is here!" Percy exclaimed. Jack chuckled and said "Sounds like my kind of person, who doesn't want to have a little fun." Jack sighed as he thought about his missing snow powers. I mean after several hundred years he was kind of attached to them. "Anyways you know our names, and you are?" "I am Annabeth and Seaweed Brain over there is Percy." "So are you looking for cha…"

Just then a couple of Hellhounds and some Nightmare's showed up. "Did you really think we would make it that easy Jack?" came Pitch's voice, "We will keep sending bigger waves of attacks until you either win or lose." Pitch laughed as both irritation and a bit of fear poured out from Jack. "So let me guess." said Percy, "Whoever brought you here also took away your powers?" "Yep." "That's what I was afraid of."


	4. Chapter 3: Talking Crab

Even without their powers it didn't take long for Percy with Annabeth and Jack with Jamie to take out their attackers. Somehow Jack knew that Percy wasn't going to have his charm. It would be too easy if they had been right next to each other. Although some must have either found each other already or asked the wrong person, for he hadn't seen the white rabbit running around saying something about being late for an important date in a while. Looking at Percy he could tell the same thoughts were going through his mind.

Jack nodded at Percy and said "It's been fun getting to know you, but I don't think you are the one who holds my charm. Since you aren't I really want to find the one who does, preferably before the next attack, but good luck to you." Annabeth grabbed Percy's arm excitedly just then and said "Percy, that girl over there is talking to a crab!" Percy hollered his goodbye as Annabeth started dragging him towards the girl she mentioned.

"Why was she excited that the girl was talking to a crab?" Jamie wondered aloud. Jack just shrugged his shoulders, looking for some to try next. That's when he saw her. Even from here her icy demeanor attracted him, rather than repel him. Jamie looked up at Jack, as he hadn't seen the shrug and found him staring with his jaw hanging down. Following Jack's stare, he was a bit disappointed to see the thing that was attracting so much attention was just a girl.

Jamie tugged at Jack's sleeve and said "Jack, who should we try next." Jack was about to suggest the girl he saw when the girl in the green dress rode up to him on her horse. "Excuse me, but do ya happen ta like archery?" Since she had blocked Jack's view of the girl he glared up at her as he said "No I don't. It's a lame sport." Jamie saw the fire of anger filling her eyes and he quickly stepped in front of Jack.

"Sorry for my friend's rudeness, he is usually more friendly then this. I think this whole experience must have him on edge." The fire died, as Merida said "I can understand that, Angus and I to are a bit out o've sorts." "So who brought you here?" asked Jack. "A bear. It doesn't make any sense as he should be dead."

Jack looked at Jamie with a look that said "Yeah that's the part that doesn't make sense." "Anyways, since ya don't like archery I don't see what we could ave in common. So good day to ya." "Wait, could you tell me who you have talked to so far? Might save me some time." "Sure, I talked to a man that looked a lot like an elf. He had a blue dragon with 'im. I also talked to a girl with short brown hair who had a lizard with her. She was very friendly."

Jamie laughed and said "Well we can cross those two of your list Jack, as I don't see what you could have in common with a guy with a dragon or with someone who is friendly." Jack glared at him, before turning to Merida and saying "I know the girl over there talking to that Viking won't be who you are looking for, as well as the kids in the orange shirts. Sorry I can't help you any further." "Thanks for the info. Come 'on Angus."

Jack, his view now restored as Angus and Merida rode off, looked for the girl with the chilly attitude. Just as he saw her, the world seemed to tilt and shift, but it wasn't because of any emotion he had towards her. The area they were in changed into a maze, hedges growing up all around them, as the laughter (or the closest thing to laughter) of each remaining person's (or creature's) villain filled the air around them.

"Now Jack, surely you didn't think it would be that easy for you." Pitch's voice surrounded them, "To bad your powers are useless here, you could have just flown around until you spotted someone that you thought would be your match." Suddenly Pitch materialized to their left, causing Jack to step in front of Jamie. "Now Jack, there's no need for such animosity, after all, I am your only hope of getting out."

"A new rule has been added to the game, you must find your way to the center of the maze in between the next round of attack and the one after it. If you don't make it, we will send enough to wipe you out, make it and you survive another round." "What do you mean another round?" Jack asked, dreading the answer. "Not all of the people on the meadow made it out Jack, some didn't survive the round." Pitch started laughing, causing Jack's fear for Jamie to come out as anger.

Once again he tried swinging for Pitch only for Pitch to once again disappear. Just then Percy and Annabeth rounded the corner to the right of Jack and Jamie. They greeted each other like long lost friends and Jack asked "So how did it go with the girl that was talking to the crab?" Annabeth replied "Well it turns out she wasn't talking, persay. She was trying to talk, but apparently the villain that brought her here took her voice away." "But…" Percy interrupted "We are pretty sure she is who we are looking for since the crab said that her dad is King Triton."

"What's that got to do with anything?" asked Jack. "The….Nothing." Percy stopped himself. Jack was about to ask what did he mean by that when it dawned on him that it might have something to do with the charm. If Percy had answered it would have been the same as asking about it and they would have been in trouble. "Oh I got you." Jack replied "Has to do with the doo dad you have, right?"

Percy nodded as Annabeth said "Guys we are wasting time, we need to find the center, who knows how long they will give us in between attacks next time." As she spoke the second wave arrived. Percy pulled out a pen and uncapped it, like he had done in the first attack, and they all ran to meet their opponents.

(Just wanted to say I tried my best to bring across Merida's accent, but I know I failed at it, sorry about that.)


	5. Chapter 4: Maze Of Doom

They hurried as fast as they could, but the maze wasn't your average maze. There were places where the ground would just suddenly collapse or things would come flying out of the bushes at you when you least expected it. Percy had pulled Jack back from a place where a rock would have landed on him if he had waited only a second longer to do so.

"Any ideas Annabeth?" Percy asked as they ran into yet another dead end. "I was thinking maybe this was like the labyrinth was for us, you know constantly moving, changing, etc. But I don't know how we could even test that theory. We can't waste any time, it's got to be getting close to another round of attacks, and you remember what Gaea said."

Percy nodded as they turned the corner to a long straight section of the maze. "If only we would run into someone else, I wouldn't feel so cut off. I mean at least ours and Jack's connected, but what if it was only to each other's? What if there really is no center?"

"Oh there' a center alright." Jack said "Pitch may hate me, but he wouldn't want it to be a maze and few of his nightmares that got me. He would want to take me out himself. I'm sure Gaea must be the same way for you, right?" "Well not really, but hey if your guy is like that at least we stand a chance if we stick with you." said Annabeth.

"There must be some way to get to the center." Percy said. "Umm Jack." Jamie said while pulling on his sleeve. "In a second Jamie." Jack replied, his face showing he was lost in thought. "Umm Jack…" Jamie said while pulling harder. "Jamie I said in a second." Jack replied irritably. "But Jack!" "What Jamie?!" "Isn't that the center right there?" Jamie asked.

Jack, Annabeth, and Percy all turned to see what Jamie was pointing at. Sure enough there was the center! "We made it!" Annabeth exclaimed, "Come 'on guys!" They all went running towards the center…just as the attack started. "We are too late!" Jack said. "Keep running we can still make it!" Percy shouted.

The four of them ran for all they were worth, the others in the center seeing them and cheering them on. Closer their enemies came to them, yet the center didn't seem to be getting any closer! Jamie started falling behind, Jack without his powers to fly wasn't doing much better. The nightmares were right on their heels, soon they would overtake them. Jack was exhausted, he knew that Jamie must be too, but he couldn't quite, Jamie was counting on him. Jack was the only way Jamie would see Burgess again.

(Just wanted to say thanks Dan for the review :D)


	6. Chapter 5: How Crazy Is Crazy?

Annabeth saw that the other two were having trouble keeping up with her and Percy, so she slowed long enough to grab Jamie up into her arms. Percy and her shouted encouragements to each other and Jack, things like "we're almost there." and "we're gonna make it!" Jack didn't think Pitch would let him get away that easy, and if it weren't for Jamie being essentially tied to him on this quest, he would have stopped and faced the Nightmares to give his friends some more time.

Then again the other two he was with would probably done the same, and Jamie wouldn't have left him so it would have useless, but at least he could have felt helpful. Now all he felt was powerless. Just then he realized that this was exactly like the time he had fought Pitch in his lair, when Pitch would keep changing positions. By moving, Jack had basically fallen into Pitch's trap then, so what if he stopped running now?

It was a crazy idea, just crazy enough it might work, but if he was wrong he not only doomed himself and his three friends, but whoever else was connected to him. Still at this rate they wouldn't hold out much longer, Annabeth was tiring from carrying Jamie and Percy and Jack weren't doing much better. "Guys, I have a crazy thought." Jack said.

"How crazy is crazy?" asked Percy, "I mean we are trapped in this place after all." He gasped for air between words. "I think we need to stop moving." said Jack. "That's not crazy, it's insane!" Annabeth exclaimed with us much force as someone can when they are reaching exhaustion. "Listen, the guy that is my enemy, he tricked me once by getting me to move in situation sort of like this one. I think this time he is reversing it."

"You think? You're chancing our lives and the lives of those with the partners to our charms on a guess?!" Annabeth said with a frown on her face, her breathing labored. "Do you have a better plan? We have tried to reach it by running and haven't gotten there and our enemies are practically breathing down our necks. We are just exhausting ourselves trying to reach it this way, might as well have some strength to fight if I am wrong." Jack said.

Percy sighed as he said "He is right Annabeth. We can't go on this way." Annabeth's frown deepened as she said "Fine, but be prepared to make a stand." They stopped and faced their enemy, almost instep with each other. Nothing happened as the enemy drew closer and closer still. Just as they were about to be trampled, the ground opened under them and they fell into the center of the maze.

"It worked!" Jamie exclaimed. Others around them greeted them, and congratulated them on making it. Jack looked around for the girl with icy complexion, but didn't see her anywhere. "Percy, I don't see that girl with the crab here." Just then they heard clapping, coming from all corners. This time, Pitch appeared to all of them. "Well done heroes, you have all made it. Well some of you have." Pitch laughed as he continued "No doubt some of you are wondering where those you are pretty sure are the matches to your charm are. Well turns out the center of the maze has many levels. All of which are between you and them."

Everyone groaned as they realized that meant that this nightmare would continue for them, for a bit longer. Pitch curled his lip as he said "Oh do dry up, if your still here it means that the person holding your charm's mate is still here. You still have a chance of finding them. Course it does get slimmer as time passes. Tick tock, goes the clock. Hurry along now" he said as some stairs appeared in the floor, "don't want to keep them waiting." With more laughter Pitch disappeared.

Most of those in the room headed for the stairs, but Jack's small group, two girls (one had a horse), and another boy all stayed there. Jack walked over to the girl with the horse and said "Hey I remember you from the field, I never introduced myself. I am Jack." He said as he held out his hand. "I am Merida, and this here is Angus." She patted the horse's neck.

The boy and girl walked over to the small group and the guy said "I'm Hiccup and this is Astrid." Everyone else quickly exchanged introductions, before talking out a plan. "I don't know about you guys" Percy said "But we are too tired to be attempting to make to the other side." Everyone else nodded. "Let's set up a watch, in case our enemies send some attack groups, while the others take turns resting." Jack said, "I volunteer for first watch."

One thing Pitch hadn't taken away, somehow, was Jack's ability for not needing sleep etc. He needed time to think on this in peace and quiet, plus the others really looked like they needed the sleep. After asking if he was sure, to which he affirmed he was, the others bedded down for a rest. "If I still don't need to sleep, or eat or drink, either Pitch missed something, my powers are coming back slowly, or this is all an illusion. The question is, what is the right answer and how do I use this to my advantage." Jack thought.

**Ingrid215: I just got your review and I used google to translate it. To answer your question, the chapters are so short as I write them when I can and post them either right when I am finished, or if it is late at night, the next day. Plus this way I do not get overwhelmed and feel like quitting. I hope you continue to enjoy this story :D**


	7. Chapter 6: One Weird Dude

The others woke after a long rest, all but Jamie surprised to see Jack still keeping watch. "That is one weird dude." Percy whispered to Annabeth. "How can he not be beat?" Annabeth shrugged as she too took a long look at Jack. Did his hair always have sections that were streaked with white? She shook her head and thought "I am way over thinking this, I was probably in too much of a hurry to have noticed them before."

They all sat in a circle as Merida handed an apple to each of them, sharing hers with Angus. "Okay, we need to discuss what we know, minus what our charms are, of course." said Jack. "This Dr. Facilier, anyone know who he is or what he is capable of?" "Perhaps we can help with that." came an accented male voice.

Everyone looked around them, but they saw no one. "Down here!" the voice said again. "Jack was the first one to spot the two frogs, but he didn't think anything of them until he saw one speaking. "Yes, you strange looking boy, us talking frogs can help." "I really don't think they should have your help, it was you who got us turned to frogs by Dr. Facilier." the other frog spoke with a female voice.

Everyone looked at first Jack, with his jaw hanging down, and then followed his line of sight to the two frogs. "Allow us to introduce ourselves, I am Prince Naveen and this, is my charming wife, Princess Tiana." "We have known Dr. Facilier for a long time, well, known of him for a long time. He is the voodoo man from my hometown." Tiana said.

Jamie pushed Jack's jaw up and then turned to the two frogs and asked "So do know what he is capable of?" Tiana nodded as she said "Yes I do. He is capable of doing anything he wants, but he is limited in what he can do, by his friends on the other side, as he calls them." "Friends on the o'ter side?" Merida asked.

"Oh you know spirits, etc." Tiana replied, "Like I said he is a voodoo man." Hiccup, Astrid and Merida all seemed a bit lost at this explanation, but Percy and Annabeth understood better than the others what Tiana meant. Jack, having recovered himself, said "So do you know a way to defeat him?" "Last time he was defeated, as you said, it was because he had asked for one to many favors without any results from the friends on the other side." Naveen answered before Tiana to show he knew stuff too.

"Maybe we could get him to do it again." said Astrid. "I don't know about that. This time, I think Dr. Facilier is a friend from the other side, at least he looked and acted a bit different." Tiana replied. This provided some discouragement to the others, until Hiccup said "Do you think that Dr. Facilier might get tired with our enemies if they too fail to show any results? I mean do you think we could out last them?" "That might work for you, but Tiana and I would still be trapped here as, if Dr. Facilier is a spirit he wouldn't get tired of trying to catch us this way."

Jack tapped his staff on the ground, Hiccup noticed how he looked hard at where he had hit, as if looking for something. "Wonder what that's about." he thought. After tapping it one more time, Jack said "If we are working under the theory that he might be working behind all our enemies, how come he couldn't just destroy you two right off? Why only change you into frogs?" "Usually the spirits can't do something unless it's through someone's instructions or if the person has, essentially, sold their soul to them. My guess is he found someone to work through that lets him whisper in their ear." Tiana said thoughtfully.

Astrid slammed her fist on the ground beside her and said "This is getting us nowhere fast, we are just talking in circles. We should just go find our matches and get out of here!" "There is something I would like to know, though I doubt anyone can answer it." Percy said. "If Dr. Facilier has to have someone to work through, who could be that evil to agree to his suggestions?"

Everyone looked thoughtful as that thought sank into them. Finally Annabeth rose from where she was sitting and said "We can think just as good while we are walking, come one everyone let's go." Naveen, Tiana and Jamie were put on top of Angus while the others walked in front or beside them. The steps were nice and broad so there was plenty of space for Angus to lay his hoof.

Slowly they all descended, there were no sounds of anyone below them, so either the place was sound proof or it was a really, really long walk. "Knowing Pitch and his affinity for stairs, it probably is." Jack mumbled, wishing that he could still fly. Jamie had noticed the sliver streaks appearing in Jack's hair, but decided to keep it to himself for now. No use getting Jack's hopes up if his powers came back. Besides, would the others believe in him if Jack suddenly became Jack Frost again? And would they be able to find Jack's charms mate if the person who owned it couldn't see Jack?


	8. Chapter 7: Want To Have Some Fun?

Level after level they descended, each level having a long dark hallway. Nobody wanted to explore them, so they just kept plodding downward. Jack looked over the edge, but the distance down never seemed to change. Once again he wished he could fly, he would have checked to see how much farther there was to go or if they were even really moving. "Jack?" Jamie said questioningly. Jack turned to look at Jamie, and Jamie saw his eyes had an inner ring of light blue in them. Jack was slowly becoming Jack Frost again for sure.

Jamie lowered his voice and said "I think you are getting your powers back, what are we going to do if you do? You'll be invisible unless they believe in you!" Jack's eyes widened, showing he hadn't thought about that side of his power, then turned thoughtful. After a moment of silence he said, "We'll just have to make them believe in Jack Frost. I mean it's possible to do, I got you to believe." That last part he said with a teasing tone.

Jamie laughed before sobering up and said "Yeah but I was a kid, these guys are all pretty much teenagers." "You're still a kid Jamie and so are they. Man if I only had my snow powers I could create a snowball to throw at them and we could have some fun. Hmm fun… lets show them how to have fun Jamie." A wicked grin slipped over Jack's face, one that Jamie knew would bring mischief with it.

"What do you have in mind Jack?" Jamie asked. "Well for starters…." Jack started whispering in Jamie's ear, some of the things said caused Jamie to giggle. Jack constantly was tapping his staff on the ground now, without even realizing he was doing that. Hiccup, noticing the whispering and getting tired of hearing the constant tapping of the staff asked "Why do you keep doing that?" Everyone looked at Hiccup and then at Jack once they saw who he was looking at.

Jack cocked his head to the side and asked "Doing what?" in a puzzled tone. "Tapping your staff against the ground. You're not blind, so you don't need it to find your way or anything like that. So why do you do it?" Hiccup asked in his agitated tone. Jack looked down at his staff, then back up at Hiccup and said "Oh, I don't know, nervous tick I guess? I usually do it when I am itching for some fun. You want to have some… fun?"

The tone that Jack used caused everyone to be on their guard. They weren't afraid of him or anything, it was just that it made them think that there was more behind that saying then what they were bargaining for. Looking at Jamie, Annabeth saw him trying to hide a smile. "He must have heard Jack say that before." she concluded.

"What kind of fun?" Astrid asked hesitantly, like she was afraid she would regret asking. Once again Jack tapped the ground, this time when he looked down he must have seen something he liked, for he smiled. He slipped one hand behind his back as he said, "I don't know, how about a… Snowball fight!?" At that word he threw something white at Hiccup which hit him square in the face.

Hiccup wiped it off his face, and seeing what it was stuttered "S.s.s.n. ?!" A light breeze filled the tunnel, and once again Jack smiled, lifting his face and closing his eyes as it washed over them. Then he did something the others definitely weren't expecting. He purposely fell backwards over the edge. They all, minus Jamie, rushed towards the edge, horrified at what they had just seen…. only to see Jack lounging on air directly below them.

All of them stood there staring, their jaws hanging down as they said, "How the heck are you doing that?" Jack floated back up to them and stood in front of them as he said "Whatever has been blocking my powers must be wearing off or something." Percy, looked at where the snowball had made a small puddle on the floor and tried manipulating it. Noticing that he could he turned to Jack and said "How did you know your powers were back?"

"Well Jamie told me thought that they were and so I tried them out. Sure enough he was right." They all looked at Jamie and then at Jack then back at Jamie and Merida asked what was on all of their minds " 'Ow did u kno' ?" Before he could answer Annabeth, who had been looking at Jack, said "It's because his hair and eye color are changing, isn't it Jamie?"

Jamie nodded. Once again everyone's attention was on Jack as they all took a good look at him. Sure enough, his hair was almost all white now and there was more blue then brown in his eyes. "Why are they changing?" Tiana asked. "I never told you my last name, did I?" Jack asked, mischief lighting his eyes. At the shake of their heads he said, while doing a mock bow "Jack Frost, at your service."

**If you would like to see someone in this story, who hasnt yet showed up, let me know along with who would have the match to their charm, what their charm would be and who would be the companions of themselves and the one with their charm's mate and I might just add them :D**


	9. Chapter 8: Can You See Me?

Percy was surprised that after all he had seen, there was still something out there that could surprise him. Looking at Annabeth, he could tell she felt the same. "Jack Frost? As in the Jack Frost, spirit of winter?" he asked. "The one and only." said Jack, "The spell or power or whatever it is that brought us here, it must be wearing off. There is one small problem with that little detail though."

"What could be wrong with that? I mean you can fly without any aid!" Hiccup questioned. "Only people who believe in me can see me. I went hundreds of years without being seen, having people walk right through me, before Jamie was able to see me. The person who holds my charm, they won't be able to see me. And if the only thing that this power fails on is keeping our powers from us, Jamie and I and whoever the other two are, could be stuck here forever. Or worse they could ask the wrong person causing whatever happens when the wrong person is asked to happen." Jack explained.

"So how come we all can see you?" asked Naveen. "Because you have gotten to know Jack, you must have started to believe in him." said Jamie. "Whatever the reason is, just because it works on us, doesn't mean it will work on whoever has his charm." Astrid said.

"So what 're we g'oing to do?" asked Merida. "I'll need your help to get them to believe in me." said Jack. "You will have it." said Tiana, "Now let's get going. The sooner we meet up with them the sooner we can get them to believe in you and get out of here!"

The walking continued downwards for a few more hours, before they reached the center of the staircase. The staircase for both sides had people coming down them, so somehow even though the others were below them (or were they…) they weren't having to climb the stairs. There were people milling about, more groups then what they needed, so you could tell that everyone was being super cautious on choosing who they were going to ask to see the charms of.

"Together again." one of Jack's group mumbled, though Jack couldn't tell for sure who. Jack flew up a bit and looked again for the girl, certain she must be the one he was looking for. There, he spotted her! "Jamie tell me something" he said softly as he landed next to him, "Do you think she has the match to my charm?"

Jamie took one look at her and felt for sure that she had it. "Wow Jack, that is screaming… well, you know." Remembering at the last second that they couldn't mention details of what might be their charm. "Want to see if they can see you?" "I don't know Jamie. It would be awful to find out that they can't. I really don't want to try to show I am real right again, but I know that will always be part of my life. Sigh, let's do it."

Jamie and Jack walked side by side over to where the girl and her companion were. Jamie said "Hi, my name is Jamie. What is yours?" The girl looked at him, a hesitant smile filling her face. "I am Elsa, and this is my sister Anna." "Can you see me?" asked Jack.


	10. Chapter 9: He Has Snow Powers

"Of course we can see you? Why couldn't we?" asked Anna. For a brief second Jack Frost's hopes rose high, then Elsa said "Who are you talking to Anna?" Jack's face fell and his shoulders slumped. Their small group of friends waiting for them saw this and knew that something was wrong.

Anna laughed and said "Oh Elsa, don't tease the poor boy." Elsa frowned in confusion and said "What poor boy? Do you mean this Jamie? He didn't ask if you could see him." Anna looked confused and was about to say more when Jack spoke up and said "Only those who believe in me can see me. My name is Jack Frost. Ask your sister if she believes in Jack Frost."

Anna, still looking confused followed Jack's orders and said "Elsa, do you believe in Jack Frost?" Elsa, looking at her sister with a funny expression, said "I don't know Anna, I have never really thought about it, but why is it so important that you must ask me now?" Anna caught on and looking at Jack, she felt for sure that he must hold the twin to her sister's charm.

Ignoring her sister's question, she asked one of her own "If I asked you to believe in him, would you?" Elsa saw she wasn't going to worm it out of her sister, so she decided to go along with her and said "I don't know Anna, but for you I would try."

"Then please do try Elsa, try to believe right now. Think about it, he has snow powers, why not believe in him." Suddenly, Elsa understood what her sister was asking and in that moment she believed in Jack Frost. He appeared right in front of her, looking much younger then she would have expected. As she blinked in surprise at his appearance he gave her a crooked grin.

Stepping forward he asked, "May I see your charm?" Elsa pulled it from it's hiding place and held it up for Jack to see at the same time as he pulled out his. Their snowflake's matched (which when Jack thought of it was rather unrealistic, I mean whoever heard of seeing the same snowflake twice?) perfectly!

Suddenly a wisp of black sand covered the four of them and the world went dark.


	11. Chapter 10: Forgotten, Ignored

When Jack and the others came to, they were in separate cages. Annabeth, Percy and all the others they had made friends with were there also. Pitch stood in front of Jack laughing, which Jack frowned at. "Did you really think that you could escape me that easily Jack?" asked Pitch. "It was a trick this whole time! You never did intend to let us leave!" "Oh come Jack, not all the villains are as cold hearted as I. Most of those that were here have been returned safely to their homes."

"Then why haven't we Pitch? What do you and those with you want?" Pitch frowned at Jack and said "Want? Want? There is nothing that you have that could give us what we want. Forgotten, ignored that is what we are, all because people like you better. The children love you Jack, but shunned me. For that you shall pay. Who should I start with… Jamie perhaps?" Pitch gave a wicked smile at that.

Jack gasped before his anger got ahold of him and he said "Don't you dare harm him Pitch or I will…" "Or you will what? In case you haven't noticed you are the one in the cage, my friend, not me. I can do as I please and there is no way you can stop me. That cage is built to withstand your power, you could never break out of it." "Never say never Pitch. For I guarantee you, that if you even try to do anything to Jamie, I will break out of here."

Pitch looked startled at this before he laughed nervously and said "You wish Jack Frost. Now be a good boy and wait quietly while I go and discuss with my allies what we are going to do to each of you." He left laughing, blending into the shadows around them. Jamie looked at Jack from his cage next to him and said "Jack, I'm afraid." "It's okay Jamie, we are going to get out of this." "How?" asked Elsa.

Percy pulled out his sword and tried cutting the bars but it was no use. "Elsa is right. I can't cut through these and there is no water nearby, so how are we going to get out of here?" Jack thought for a moment before he held up his hand and said "That's it! Our cages are designed to hold us, but not each other! Elsa and I can make some snow, then you Percy could make it move until it turned into liquid which could break our bars. We can freeze yours and then we can work on getting the others out."

Elsa nodded and said "That just might work, let's give it a shot!" So both Elsa and Jack made as much snow as they could comfortably fit into their cages. Percy then started moving it as fast as he could until it turned to water. When it had done so he used the water ask a weapon and cut open Jack and Elsa's cages. Once they were free they got him free and they turned to help their friends.

Once that was accomplished, Hiccup asked "So now that we are free, how are we going to get out of here?" This did cause them to pause and think, after all the villains had brought them there, so how were they to get home? "We have to defeat whoever is here for us." said Jack "It's the only way I can think of that we may possibly get home."

"Great just what we really wanted to do." Said Naveen. "Now Naveen we beat Dr. Facilier once, we can beat him again." "Dr. Facilier… you mean the guy who gathered our enemies together is yours?" asked Anna. "They very same." "Maybe we don't need to beat all of our enemies… maybe we only have to defeat Dr. Facilier." Said Astrid, "After all if it was his power that brought us here, if we defeat him it should defeat his power."

"Good point Astrid. Now the only question is how do we get to him?" asked Jack. "Oh you don't have to worry about that anymore Jack." Came and all too familiar voice from behind him.


	12. Chapter 11: Whisper In My Ear

Jack spun around, coming face to face with Pitch before sending a blast of frost his way. Pitch blocked it with his black sand and gave an evil chuckle as he said "Did you really think that you could escape that easily? Also you really need to work on a new trick, blocking your frost keeps getting easier and easier."

"You're all working for Dr. Facilier!" Jack said, a sinking feeling coming over him. "He has whispered into all of your ears, twisting your thoughts to match his. Keep following his plans Pitch and the world will never be Pitch Black. Once Dr. Facilier has used you and the other villains who pass his test to rid the world of light and good he will cast you aside like yesterday's news."

Pitch looked uncomfortable for a second before his face filled with something Jack couldn't describe as he said "You are wrong Jack Frost, he has promised that I will be known and feared by all those who remain, after all what goes better the fear and darkness?" "You're a fool Pitch if you really believe that. Dr. Facilier is using all the villains to get what he wants, this wasn't a way for you to get back us, this was a test to see how you and the others villains would do."

Pitch's face shifted into an expression that wasn't his and voice that wasn't his answered "Very good Jack Frost, but I can't have you spoiling one of my best pawns." "Dr. Facilier I presume?" Jack said, trying to keep the nervousness he was feeling from showing. He had gotten Dr. Facilier to show himself like he wanted, but now that he had he wasn't sure what to do.

"You guessed correctly Jack Frost that I have been whispering in their ears, I have been doing so for quite some time. I now have all the power I could want, but sadly I need someone to work it through. Gaea would have been the best, but sadly she has been scattered to the winds, but Pitch… you may have defeated him, but he still lives on in many children's nightmares."

Jack could see his friends whispering together, trying to come up with a way to defeat him, so he decided to keep Facilier busy. "Pitch may live on in nightmares, but he is an easy target, any child who gets up the courage can defeat and banish him. Do you really want someone like him on your team?" Dr. Facilier face showed that he hadn't considered this before and for a moment he looked a little worried.

But just as quickly that moment was over and he chuckled saying "Nice try Jack Frost, but you should know that once we defeat guardians like you the world will be overrun with chaos and courage will be a hard thing to find." "On the contrary I think courage can be found the easiest during hard times, for that is the time when you really need it." Jack said.

Dr. Facilier growled and said "I don't need to stand here and listen to a washed up hero like you spouting nonsense. Prepare to meet your end Jack Frost!" Just as he was about to lunge at Jack, Jamie stepped in front of him. "Stop Dr. Facilier!" he said. Surprise caused him to listen to Jamie as Jamie continued "You cannot hurt Jack Frost, because that is something that Pitch wants the glory for so he won't let you and since none of us here are afraid of Pitch he has no power here."

"Furthermore" Jamie continued "All the villains will feel the same if you try to kill one of us through them, they all want that glory so they will never let you, controlling them, kill any of us. You are gone and can do us no harm unless we allow you too and since we won't you can't harm any of us, not even Naveen and Tiana. So you are powerless here, you can no longer hold us and you will let us go, all of us even the villains."

Dr. Facilier screamed "NO! I HAVE POWER!" "Yes you do." said Jack, "But as you said, you need someone to work it through, so technically you have no power. Be gone." "Nooooo." Dr. Facilier wailed, turning into Pitch's voice near the end. Then both Dr. Facilier and Pitch were gone and slowly the world around them started to fade.

Everyone started saying goodbye to each other, knowing they would probably never see each other again. Jack looked longingly at Elsa, wishing that somehow he could get to know her, someone else who had ice powers! Plus she was rather beautiful… but he didn't even get to say goodbye to her before there was a bright flash and everything once again faded from sight.


	13. Epilogue: I Really Hope So

When Jack came too, he and Jamie were in his backyard. Jamie's sister Sophie was leaning over Jack's face giggling. Jack sat up and looked around, grinning as he realized they had made it back safe and sound. Once again Jamie had saved the day, just as he had done that day long ago when Pitch was trying to extinguish his light.

Jamie sat up, yawning. He looked at Jack and said "Did all that really happen?" Jack nodded and said "I think so Jamie, I don't see how we could both have the same dream, unless Sandy has a warped sense of humor and put me out." "Do you think Pitch is still around? He just… vanished." Jack nodded, "I don't think Pitch will ever go away completely Jamie, but I don't think we will see him for a while."

"What about the others? Do you think we will see them again someday?" "I don't know Jamie, but I hope so." Jack said as he thought of Elsa, "I really hope so."


End file.
